


The Sweetest Agony

by dreamsofspike



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: If Adam knew, or cared, what was best for him, he'd simply walk away...Content: pining, unrequited love, talk of infidelity but no actual cheating





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble written for a 20-minute challenge to come up with a story with the first line: 
> 
> "He was like a fucking moth to a flame."

He was like a fucking moth to a flame.   
  
It was foolish, he knew. Blake belonged to someone else – someone who was beautiful and vibrant and truth be told, becoming one of his dearest friends. It’d be easier if she was spiteful or jealous, if he could hate her, could advise his best friend to get out before he got in too deep because this new relationship was just another heartbreaking disaster waiting to happen.    
  
But it wasn’t.    
  
The problem was – Blake had never looked so happy as he looked, all the time, now that he was with Gwen.    
  
And when Blake was especially happy, he was like an over-affectionate, over-caffeinated puppy – enthusiastically touchy and flirtatious, more free than ever with sloppy kisses and overly intimate touches. He was thrilled with the state of his life, and he wanted to share that with those he loved.    
  
There weren’t many he loved more than Adam.    
  
One, actually. One exactly.    
  
It was the worst when she was standing  _ right the fuck there _ , watching with gleeful amusement at Blake’s antics, while Adam blushed to the tips of his ears and laughed, too nervous and too loud, and tried to push away Blake’s hands and lips and to pretend like he actually  _ wanted _ to push him away. Every single time, he was certain that she’d see right through him.    
  
She’d see how desperately in love he was – with her man.    
  
But she never seemed to. Her laugh was warm and guileless. She hugged him and spoke to him with genuine affection. She welcomed him into her life with open arms. If Blake loved him, then she loved him. It was as simple as that.    
  
And Adam felt like the worst homewrecking piece of shit that had ever lived.    
  
Except – he wouldn’t be wrecking anyone’s home. Blake was fiercely, madly in love. All he could talk about was Gwen.    
  
How desperately Adam was in love didn’t matter – wasn’t going to change anything.    
  
He wished that he could love Blake from a distance – but Blake wouldn’t allow there to be any distance between them. Every close, intimate hug… every secret smile over some private joke that they both knew no one else in the room would get… every teasing flirtation that was playful for Blake but devastating for Adam… kept him closer than he wanted to be.    
  
And there was no way to help it, he knew.    
  
He was utterly and completely fucked.    
  
Because the only way to get over someone like Blake was to get some distance – and he couldn’t bring himself to take that. Every touch, in spite of the agony, set his heart soaring. Every time Blake focused on him, Adam glowed under his attention. It was addictive, intoxicating – the sweetest agony he’d ever known – and Adam couldn’t bring himself to let it go, no matter how badly it hurt. 


End file.
